narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bloody Lion: Shishimaru Genbu vs. Ean Eromalc
Observation Ean Eromalc was sitting out on one of the outposts at the top of the giant wall the seperated the outside world from the HQ of the Guardians. He was watching for travelers and other s that needed some sort of response, weather they be friend or foe. Suddenly, he saw a figure with a black cloak approaching the city... The figure had many birds on him, had piercing green eyes, and had sword in a hilt. As he walked up to the large oak doors, Ean called out to him: "Hey, What's your name and why are you here?" "I'm Shishimaru Genbu! The leader of the CHIMERA Faction!" yelled Shishimaru as the birds exploded in a bloody exposition of demonic energy. Ean's eyes remained bored and sleepy. "That's nice, now why are you here?" he called back. "I'm here to destroy this organization!" said Shishimaru as he smiled with blood lust, almost instantaneously in front of Ean, and grabbed him by the neck, "And I'll start with you." Ean's face remained calm, his eyes focusing on his opponent's arm. Suddenly, he grabbed the wrist and froze it all the way through, successfully ruining all connection to it and making it far easier to break off. "Summoning Jutsu." said Shishimaru as he repelled Ean's hand with demonic chakra, kicked Ean away, bite his own finger and summoned Hitoshirezu. "Now what are you going to do now, punk?" said Shishimaru as Hitoshirezu dispersed into thousands of wing-less tiny snakes, that burrowed under ground as Shishimaru pulled out his Zanpakuto, Akumaseki. "This," said Ean as he got back up, jumped off the wall, stuck out an open hand, and blasted Shishimaru away and down the mountain by applying massive amounts of spacial energy to his palm, and thrusting it into Shishimaru's face. Ean fell with him, drawing his swords and landing on his feet close to the base, and waited for Shishimaru to get up. "C'mon, get up. I don't have time for your master of evil monologue..." "I wonder when he's gonna get up?" said Shishimaru sarcastically as he kicked him in the head. "Ow, you bastard! What was that for?!" yelled Ean as he instinctively swung at Shishimaru and sliced a thin slahs across his chest with his left sword and followed up with a thrust with his rapier at his heart. "Lord Shishimaru." Another cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. Those prisoners of war have been disposed of, and I made sure it was nice and slow." Echo noticed Ean yet his face was marked with indifference. "Are you taking him alive or dead master?" "He's not taking me at all, I have no interest in your ambitions. Now begone," said Ean as he raised a hand at Echo, blasting a giant storm of ice and snow in a gust, and when it cleared, all that was left was a large block of ice that was about the shape and size of Echo Uchiha. "Now, where were we?" asked Ean as he turned back to Shishimaru. "I don't know." said Shishimaru sarcastically after using flash steps to appear behind Ean as five wounds on each leg and two slashes on his shoulders appeared. Then, Shishimaru kicked Ean down onto the ground. 'Ean' cracked and broke, fracturing into a million tiny pieces of ice. From somewhere, Ean's voice came, saying "Now, you came here to destroy the organization, correct? Think of about fifteen others people in those walls that are at least as strong as I am. If you could defeat them all at once, which I ''know you can't, then you could get a chance at your goal."'' said Ean. "Dismember Them, Akumaseki!" yelled Shishimaru as the flesh of his Zanpakuto melted away and formed two swords, "Die, mortal fool!" yelled Shishimaru as five bolts of lightning came down from the sky, circled around the tiny pieces, and the pieces of ice reformed back into Ean, "I've been holding back this entire time, I could of killed you quickly, but where's the fun in that?" Then, a curving beam of red lightning came from Shishimaru's hand, hit Ean, and brought earth, transmuted to metal, all the way up to Ean's neck, trapping him hopelessly. Ean realized that his bonds were just metal, and froze them all the way through, grabbing them and breaking them like a toothpick. "I'm interested in how you got my ice clone to reform back into my real body, but I'll wait for the explanation. Now, have at!" said Ean as he lunged at Shishmaru with his rapier, and the result was a sickly thudding sound. Ean had successfully plated his rapier a few inches into the right side of Shishmaru's pelvis. Ean held his Wakizashi up against his opponents throat, "I don't care if you went easy or are relentless to me, but right now, I'm winning." Then, Shishimaru used flash steps to quickly move behind Ean and stabbed him in the back exactly 12 times, "That tears it!" yelled Shishimaru as two of the snakes that Hitoshirezu separated into, came up from the ground and bite Ean in the legs, numbing them horribly. Ean had once again used the ice clone, and he appeared in front of Shishimaru, on a pillar of ice. "Now that I know that your snakes are still underground, you're screwed. Arctic lung!" he called as a giant dragon made of ice with a spear-like object protruding from its maw came up from the ground at Shishimaru, striking him and knocking him a long distance away from Ean's pillar. "I guess I'll dispose of his body." Said Echo apathetically, swiping some ice off of his shoulder. He glanced at Ean. "Besides, if Lord Shishimaru wanted to take your village, I would have already taken care of it. I always plan these things. The Guardians are all about structure." Said Echo, remembering he was going to face one in the tournament. "How many times do I have to freeze you in order to keep you from talking? Yes, the Gurdians are fairly structured, but they aren't entirely a solid regime. For instance, I have ten fighters below me and Sam, but they are higher ranked than a normal guardsman. These ten are about my skill level with their weapons, but they don't have quite the power overall to be a captain or assistant captain. So I made a new rank for all of them. Now, Go away, or stay frozen." said Ean as he once again raised a hand to freeze Echo in a block of ice. The ice shattered in a demonic discharge. "You're considerably lucky that I put my respect for my leader before my own desire, or I would have already spread you across the mountain side." Ean was getting ticked. He turned to Echo, his face and eyes betraying his frustration, "If you had enough respect for your master, then you wouldn't interfere in his fight, correct?" Seireitou then appeared, slashing Echo back, "Ean, relax, he wont interfere" seireitou smiled facing Echo, "This isnt your fight, got it" he smiled "That's enough." Said Echo with a calm yet commanding voice. "I've already voiced that I'm not here to fight today." "Oh, so you came to annoy the shit out of me?" said Ean in an obviously angry tone. He then turned to Seireitou, saying "Sei, I appreciate your help, but it would be better if you could, like, transport this punk to another dimension and keep him there. No offense." "I'm here to insure my mentor doesn't have to sully his hands with disposing of your body, and Seireitou's powerless against me so I don't see how he could help." Seireitou smirked, "As stupid as ever, eh, Echo" Echo glanced at Seireitou but didn't reply, he was thinking of more important matters, ones of war. He had it all planned out, he hadn't even told Shishimaru yet but he knew that he would be pleased. The Guardians would fall first. Seireitou went to Echo and comcily started poking echo's head with his finger, "Come on Echo, dont be such a stiff, we're all friends here, right" he said smiling "As it would seem." Spoke Echo, now considering Seireitou's intervention if he attacked the Guardians. Plus Ryun and Yamagakure 2, and at some point even Hikaru. The destruction of the Lost Lands would indeed take time, well, perhaps not after all. "Good" seireitou said as he walked beside Echo and whispered, "You better not be thinking about destroying the Lost Lands, understand, i wont hesitate to kill you" he said walking away As Echo expected, Seireitou had been listening. Good. Thought Echo, I have his attention. Step one, almost complete. "Don't worry, we're all friends, right?" Said Echo in an almost creepily nonchalant tone. Seireitou smirked, "Nice try, Hikaru and Ryun arent stupid, they know about your little alliance and i told them about your little thoughts just now.... they'll be ready" he whispered then faced Echo, "But yeah, we're all friends, Echo" he said in almost a mocking tone "...Do you think I can't hear?" said Ean from his perch. "Sei, I'd like to have a little chat afterwards," continued Ean. Ryun, Hikaru, check. Game, set, match. This was all a game. He had everyone on their toes now. Even Seireitou was panicked enough to warn his allies. "I'm just touched you consider that much of a threat. Though I don't blame you, you've never seen what true power is." Seireitou laughed, "Im joking with you Echo, even you arent foolish enough to confront me head on, Hikaru's equal, yeah right, you cant Hikaru so you cant beat me... but, still, we're friends, the Yonkou, right" he said smiling then going over to Shishimaru, "Yo, shishi, i wanna fight you after seeing you take on Ean" seireitou smiled as he stated it "Assuming there will be a man to fight," said Ean. "This guy is annoyingly evil, so don't be surprised if I hand him over to Sam," he continued. "I wouldn't make assumptions about someone whom you've yet to see access their abilities. Yet Hikaru no longer worries me on terms of power. If he truly is equal to you, then I surpassed him quite some time ago. Yet I have nothing against Kurosaki, he's a good man in his own right, but I expect our opinions will differ on this issue. But there is a certain group that I am seeking to ally with for the time being." "Echo, stop muttering, its getting annoying" said seireitou, not paying attention to Echo at all as he spoke with Shishimaru. "Excellent." Spoke Echo as Seireitou confirmed that he was in denial. "Yo Echo, wanna throw down? Its been awhile and i wanna test how much stronger then you i am" he said grinning "Perhaps, I'm getting a bit weary of military tactics right now." Said Echo, turning at an angle to where his eyes were almost exposed. Seireitou grinned, "Alright, lets go for it" he said happily Echo slightly nodded as he vanished. Seireitou also vanished. "Good, now where were we?" said Ean, still at the top of his pillar. "How much blood can you lose before you die or get KO'd!" yelled a frustrated Shishimaru from behind Ean as he slashed a Ean's right arm with speed impossible to dodge for a Jonin and hacked it right off. Ean, for seemingly the ast time, froze all the way up from his arm to the rest of his body, revealing he was an ice clone. Ean was down on the ground, with a small cut on his arm. "Too bad that my ice clone technique leaves an impression if not done correctly. Oh well. But, I think I know what to beat you with," said Ean as he pulled down his shirt collar and pulled out a small, thin disc. "This..." he continued in a gruff and dangerous tone, a small amount of his face turning icy. "You won't beat me... EVER, WEAKLING!" yelled Shishimaru, releasing some of his power as he used Kemuriton: Smoke Release to cover the area with a giant cloud of smoke, smog actually, restricting the sight, smell, and hearing of only Ean. Then, Shishimaru stabbed right through Ean's chest and stomach exactly 200 times. Ean grabbed the blade on the last stab. "Weakling? I'm not the one resorting to loser tactics... those last 199 stabs were just blocked, but I sadly ran out of steam on the last one. consider yourself lucky for getting a jab in me," he said as he drew up a now ice-encased hand and plunged it right into Shishimaru's breast bone, pulling it out after leaving a good sized hole. He also slided out the sword from his stomach, and staggered back a small distance. As he looked back, his face was frosty, encompassing the majority of the left side of his face, with a crack extending from the corner of his mouth, almost as if his mouth itself were extending along his face. "Okay, your getting pretty freaking annoying, it's time to get serious!" said Shishimaru as he threw off his cloak and hat, both hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Then, he pointed his sword to the hole left by Ean and charged lightning into it, slowly healing it. After this, he used Okibitama Kousen to shoot a beam through the left section of Ean's chest. Ean charged heat into his wakizashi to disrupt the atmospheric qualities that made the lightning, and deflected the lightning, causing his sword to turn a branding iron red. "Great, now this will hurt," he said as he rushed at Shishimaru and cut down his shoulder to his hip, with the signature crazy-frost grin. "Okibitama!" yelled Shishimaru as a sphere of pure white fire formed in his hand, which he proceeded to throw at Ean. Then it expanded to five times it's size when it got close to Ean and Shishimaru pushed it forward with with his chakra, launching Ean in to a mountain. Ean had caught himself in a vessel of ice, sustaining minor injuries. "So, Shishimaru, why do you want to destroy the Guardians?" asked Ean as he flashed back to the fight scene. "So I can expand my empire." said Shishimaru as he put two of his arms forward, as if he was going to attack, "And it can completely destroy it from far away, but as I said... WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?!" "Uh... you can't destroy it from a distance. You have to be inside." pointed out Ean with the word stupid floating over Shishimaru's head. "What I mean is that I have a jutsu that can enter inside of it and then destroy it!" said Shishimaru, launching a giant beam of energy thorough Ean's chest and leaving a giant hole, "If it was a giant, fiery explosion, I'd be fine with that." Ean's eyes widened in shock, and looking down at the wound, he looked up at Shishimaru with anger, "You... little... bastard..." he said as he fell to the ground.